The Lord and The Dragon
by Lady-Sesshy
Summary: Two powerful & mystical objects,two strong & quiet men,two beutiful and headstrong women. Mix two worlds togter and wait for the fireworks or gunshots. Xover InuYashaWitchBlade. Please read and review!
1. The Moon

Hi all. This is my fist ever story told to anyone other than my kids. Please be nice.  
  
This is a crossover, and we will say PG-13 for future language. Please let me know if you think this is worth more updates. Also Thank You to Kitsa76 for the inspiration of this idea. Thanks for your time and hopefully helpful comments.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or show they are form!!!!

The Lord & The Dragon

The Lord

Different part of the world, different star positions, but always the same sight to behold. In the centuries that have past everything has changed. The land is reformed by storms, quakes, eruptions, and human interference. The stars change with the death and birth of hundreds of their like in the heavens above. It all changes but for the Moon. Even as I stare at it I expect it to change on me too.

A soft sigh is carried on the breeze, away for the solitary figure standing among the trees, as the full moon rides high in the night sky

The Dragon

Another night rooming the woods, the money and power to go or be anywhere in the world, and here I am here. New York is a beautiful and dangerous place, and nowhere more some the Central Park after dark.

Its claming being here, which is needed in my life. Set free after years of obedience, servitude, and discipline to freefall alone, lost and unprepared. All his training never came close to covering the things he dealt with now, running an empire, being unrestrained, and forever protecting his Beloved, against her wishes or knowledge. So, I fade from shadow to shadow made by the full moon's light.


	2. Dragon sees

Chapter 2.

The Dragon

Two years have past since the death of Father and becoming responsible for Vorschlag and it's people. Two years since Fathers possession of him, the Black Dragons attempt on Sara's life, his sacrifice to save her, and her gift of life in return. At first he believed things might be all right between them, hoped maybe, even better with their new understanding of each other and their Mistress. Even hope gives way to reality after time and constant abuse. His beloved went back to her wonderfully use of words, and looks to show her displeasure and scorn to her _freak_ of a stalker.

When he awoke to open his eyes after those few brief moments of cold blackness, to see the look of relief and happiness in those beautiful green eyes and that amazing smile aimed at him, his heart nearly stopped again. No matter what happened before or since, that moment in time will forever remain his. No one can take it from him, not Father, time, or even his Beloved.

Ian paused for a instant, drawn out of his musings by his ever working instincts, were telling he there was another presence near. He allows his senses to expand, sending their information of his surrounding area back to him, thinking of the gang members, muggers, murders, and victims that roam the area. Ian always trusted those instincts and senses; they never failed him, but what they were saying now was mind boggling even to amazingly high IQ. The presence was strong no powerful, and alien but not, bloodlust with endless calm, the smell of youth with the feel of agelessness. A small shiver of uncertainty went down his spine. They say if you see a Black dragon don't piss him off, will even a Black Dragon would give pause before disturbing this being.

His one flaw came to the surface at this time, curiosity. He needed to see, had to look at what held this kind of presence and power. Moving with his own amazing strength and grace he flowed though the trees to get a visual on his objective. He came upon a small clearing, were what he saw confused him. There stood a man no more than thirty years of age dressed in a hand-made perfectly tailored business suit, a gray so light it almost matched the silver, white of the man's own hair when the light hits it. He was rather tall, Ian figured about five or six inches taller than himself, with shoulder length hair pulled back similar to Ian's own only with bangs. The suit and hair triggered a response in his photographic memory this is Mr. S. Uesutan-Joutei (western-lord) known to the world as simply Joutei.

Joutei was one of the few people in the world that rivaled Father in money, power, and ruthlessness in business. Ian watched unnoticed trying to understand to connection of this man and the presence he felt. They had meet a few time when Father was alive in meetings over mutual business interests and investment, but never felt any unusual from the man until now.

As Ian was about to leave, his curiosity partly sated, he felt a shift in the world around him. Looking for the source he noticed a slight wind swirling around Joutei, revealing an increasing number of changes to the......man?

The suit was now replaced with old-fashion silk Japanese attire for a man of status, complete with swords and bone amour. His hair out grew it's confinement to only stop when it reached the back the man's knees, along with a furry object flowing over one shoulder. Most striking of all where the claws and fangs that grew out to razor sharp points. The facial markings that appeared confirmed the growing suspicions to Ian's mind about what he was seeing.......a Youkai!! (demon)


	3. The Lord speaks

Thank all of you for the reviews. I know the chapters are short, I have more written I just need to type it up. I will do frequent updates to make up of length.   
amozon: Sorry but I'm using it as another word of Lord.   
TiaPan: Yes, my two fav. men. I got tired of waiting for someone to do something with them, so I decided to give it a try. Bare with me please.   
Slvr Fyre: Nope, none of that. Not my style, and your right about Fluffy. )   
dragongrrl: Yes, your right about everything. Sorry about the type-o's must drive you crazy when you read peoples fan fiction. I'll try to do better; can't find a beta yet still looking. Don't jump out of the car yet. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.!!

Chapter 3 

Dragon

As the truth settles in my mind I notice the slight tensing of his body, he seems to be sniffing the air, just looking at me. His face is cold and emotionless, colder yet are his golden eyes, as cold as the night wind of Siberia. Seconds pass as we watch each other, slowly his eyes close and my eyes are drawn to his markings, such vivid colors for one so pale and cold, he's sniffing again, much stronger this time, as if he could understand me by my scent. Eyes still closed he turns towards me taking another deep breath through his nose. Suddenly, his eyes snap open staring hard at me giving me a small nod of acknowledgment. For an instant I saw several emotions flash in his eyes, acceptance, mutual respect, and a flash of longing mixed with pain. I have seen that look before and knew it well, the same look the I see in my own eyes when I happen to catch my reflection after thinking or being with my Beloved. I return the small nod exactly as was give to me, the image of two samurais passing one another on the road, the giving and receiving of mutual respect given to an equal, flashed in my mind.

Still watching one another I fell at a loss, what to say. Once again I curse Father for my lack of social skill and experience in the art of social interaction. Wanting to speak, but not sure how to start, Sara claims I can't open my mouth without "some cryptic shit" coming out, so I decide to speak as I wish to be spoken to, plain and honestly. "You are a…Youkai." I said and waited for my reply.

Lord

I wait for a response to my gracious offer and am pleased to see it returned to the exact degree given. I study this man trying to understand the contradictions that make him, assuredness in his skill in power, yet humble and uncertain in other things, as a child would be. As I contemplate these things, thoughts of another contradiction raise in my head, of a young woman unmovable in heart and mind, yet that same heart and mind where broken by so small an act, no now is not the time or place to remember. I refocus on the man before me; he seems to have come to a decision. "You are a …Youkai." he says, it was a statement meant to confirm mot a question. Yes, I was right, he does know what I am even the proper term, intelligent, offering the truth and expecting the same in return, no games. I give a small incline of my head in agreement waiting for his first question to come forth. " The world knows you as Joutei," after a pause he continues, "Who are you really and what is your true name." I almost smile again, the slight lifting of one side of my mouth, tells me I am smirking at the question. That smirk has been known to more terrify that my expressionless face in the mists of death, blood, and gore. Brilliant stratagem, 'knowledge is power'; information is key to defeating an opponent.

My face goes blank again this is foolishness, interesting, but foolish nonetheless. I should kill him now and be done with it, but I cannot bring myself to destroy something that reminds me of her. Turning away, I start to leave never to return in his lifetime, but granting him his answer. "Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands of Japan." I say walking back toward my hotel for the night, thinking of the flight to return to my homeland, when I hear him whisper softly a name that freezes in mid step, "Higurashi". Reacting faster than thought, I was across the clearing standing in front of him with only inches separating us. Un a where of my growling, my eyes bleed red with my rage and fear. Fear, yes, as unaccustomed as I am to that feeling, I recognize it for what it is. How does he know that name, does he know her, what she is to me, what is she to him, is he a treat to her. Lost in these thoughts, my eyes bleed further and my growling become deeper as my poison begins to drip form my claws, to hiss and dissolve the ground. "How do you know that name?" I force through my teeth, needing to know.


	4. Agreement

Chapter 4

Dragon

Watching closely for a response, I see him give a slight incline of his head in a positive manner. I wonder what to ask and if he will answer, the only thought most prominent is who is he truly, the real name and ..man behind the illusion. Finally I ask " The world knows you as Joutei," pausing I continue, "Who are you really and what is your true name." I don't have to wait long for a response. I see the movement of his lips, thinking he will speak I am taken back by the twisted look of what is a crosses between a snarl and a smile. The sick look more smirk than smile, made me think of warriors in the midst of battle lost to the rage and bloodlust, Berserkers, not knowing friend for foe anymore or caring, only the killing and joy of the kill.

I blink and the look is gone as if it was never there, the cold blank face staring back at me. Then he causally turns away and starts walking across the clearing. As I began to believe he wasn't going to answer, I hear he speak, soft but clear, "Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands of Japan." Something clicks in my mind, whether it was the mention of his name or his origin, my mind calls forth the memories of a little shrine Father sent me to and the loving family at lived there. I had been captivated by their love caring for each other, and the attention I received later by saving Kagome form certain death, when she tripped and fall into the path of a driver speeding down the road. "Higurshi" I whispered unknowingly, thinking of the name of the family and their shrine. Even with my mind preoccupied with these thoughts, I tense and ready for any threat, not understanding what I was in danger of or from. Suddenly he was there, not a foot away from me, and I didn't even see him move, growling as would a guard dog in warning to leave while you could still walk. Looking into his face I see the gold eyes edged in red, like blood was filling them, and as I watched the red grow, the growling became a demand. I smell a light flowery fragrance and hissing, seeing a green glow out of the corner of my eye. I glance down to see green acid flowing out of his fingers to dissolve the ground below.

Calmly I wait, knowing that if he wished to fight, he would have attacked, understanding by his body language that he had questions. The growling never stopped as he asks, "How do you know that name?" This surprised me for I didn't realize I had spoken the name aloud until now. Not knowing what he specifically needed in answer, I spoke honestly and not with holding any information. "A few years before my father, Kenneth Irons, died he sent me to a small shrine in Japan. Father was collector of many things, mostly objects of power, and this shrine was rumored to possess such an object. I was sent to confirm its existence and purchase it if possible. I found no nothing but a small family, of which I saved the younger woman upon leaving that afternoon."

Lord

"…But a small family, of which I saved the younger woman upon leaving that afternoon." He says. This man saved one of the Higuashi, ' younger woman' it had to be her, who, when, how did it happen, it was years ago so I know "She is safe." The whisper passed my lips without my knowing it, until he responded to my unintentional question. "Yes." He replies. I knew she was safe, or as safe as she can be, but the extra reassurance helped to calm my inner demon. Putting a leash on my stirring emotions was not easy, to long have I suppressed them and they are enjoying their moment of freedom.

The red mist recedes from my eyes and mind, as I pay more attention this man before me. There was no fear or terror coming form him, only a small amount of uneasy, also he was not cowering as would even those of my own kind, having witnessed my loss of control, trying to make themselves unnoticeable. Yet, here he stood, his stance only slightly changed from earlier, feet further apart and slightly one in front of the other, body lose, arms now to his side with the long coat pushed to the back for movement and access. I was curious about that part, what was in the coat that he needed, sniffing once more this close told me the answer. I was correct about seeing him as an equal, he is a walking armory, a varying assortment of guns with at lest two of each kinds, throwing knifes and stars, grenades by the handful. Also, from the smell of polish and a certain amount of alloy, he has a well-made broad sword on him some where even if I was not if I could not see it, I knew about it.

I was beginning to defiantly like this human, I realized as I took a few steps back, giving him his personal space back. Slowly I inclined my head and shoulders forward in a small bow, saying "Arigatou Dragon, I am in your debt for saving one under my protection." Pausing, I wonder how he will react, then finish saying, "How can I repay this Honor of a life that I hold close?" As I wait for his answer, I ponder what he might request; money, power, or the death of an enemy or rival, was not an option, they were not important to him, and he has no problem eliminating the last with a passion if the need arose. The wait is not long "You owe me nothing, I did what I felt was right, but as I do not wish to offend you by rejecting your gracious offer, I ask for a day to consider." He replies. For the third time this night I feel a smile form again, yes, I was defiantly beginning to like this particular human. "Agreeable, I will await you here tomorrow. Until then." I reply, giving him another small bow farewell. Twice in one night I have bowed to another living soul, a most interesting human indeed.

Dragon

I was amazed at how fast he changed mood, and here I always thought my Beloved had the market cornered, but not now. After my explanation the growling stopped and I saw uncertainty and pain in his bleeding red eyes. I almost missed the whisper "she is safe." It was so soft, almost a plea for reassurance, and a treat to all that might endanger this woman. The penalty would be swift and sure, they would most assuredly die as slow and painfully as possible. I speak hoping to help him down "Yes." A peace offering, for I truly didn't want to fight, not sure I could win without dieing my self. It seemed my answer was the right one, for he straightened and the gold eyes returned with the blank face. He appeared in control again, but I can't seem to totally relax my guard. He is sniffing me for the third time night, thought not understanding why. Then he gives me a hard look eyeing the places in my coat and on my body that conceals my weapons. Shocked, I realize he knows where they are and possibly what they are too. I recall Sara complaining about the 'creepy feeling' she gets when I know something she doesn't, and I understand now what she was talking about. Almost recovering form one shock, I receive another, a second bow and his thank you, "Arigatou Dragon, I am in your debt for saving one under my protection." Pausing, then "How can I repay this Honor of a life that I hold close?" I can tell this is not something, he does often, if ever and as lighting fast as my mind is working I can think of nothing to ask for, so I reply, "You owe me nothing, I did what I felt was right, but as I do not wish to offend you by rejecting your gracious offer, I ask for a day to consider." When I finish speaking, I feel as if I have amused him somehow, but in a good way, as if he knows nothing of the lighter side of life, only the emptiness of duty and responsibility to fill more than a dozen lifetimes. Then again who am I to speak of such, only recently have I been able to start to enjoy life myself, instead of just being and doing as commanded to. "Agreeable, I will await you here tomorrow. Until then." He says walking away. Still in his white clothing, he somehow manages to fade away, not blend with the shadows as I do, just ..fade. Maybe he will show me how to do that, I'm always ready to learn new techniques, something new for Sara to complain about.

Smiling as I head back to the mansion, I realize, how much better my mood has become. Looking at my watch I see that the whole encounter only lasted about forty minutes. A life-altering event takes so little time, like my first meeting with Sara at the Museum. It was only a minute and a half, but how I was changed forever, she was not what I expected, and yet she was so much more. Tomorrow I have to have an answer, but what? Maybe I can ask Sara what she would accept?


	5. Singing?

Thank again for the reviews, hope up like. Tried harder to fix the typo's in this one. )

Disclaimer: it's all mine! Yeah right!! NOT!

Chapter 5..

Dragon

Another full moon hangs high in the sky again. As I gaze at it thinking about the day that has passed. A sleepless night of analyzing the meeting with Joutei and the question I needed to answer. When morning came and still no answer, I decided to brave my Beloved for help with the problem. I found her in the gym of the precinct alone, it becomes deserted when she begins to lace up her gloves, and fear of becoming the new punching bag sends the rest fleeing. His Sara runs out of sparring partners very fast. I always find a perverse pleasure in watching the rookies or new transfers volunteering when asked, trying to be seen as an equal or impress her, then try to make a pass, soon they find themselves too busy getting the crap pounded out of them to entertain such ideas for long. I enjoy these matches the most.

As I stood watching I noticed something different, a strange noises, almost like humming. The tune was faintly familiar; I realized it was coming from her. Soft and slightly out of key, unlike the punches she was landing on the bag before her. As I was trying to place song I was startled when suddenly she did something truly amazing, she started softly singing.

**My watch**

I come from an island

In the Carolina sand

Where I was broken down built up and reborn a fighting man

My blood runs red white and blue

I'll brave the cold the rain, the pain, and the bullets, so you don't have to

Don't worry about me; I'll be all right

Just care for your children and sleep tight

I'll wound keep you save on my watch tonight

It's a long, long way from that island

And along way from home

With the thought of you standing behind me

I can never be alone

There's a promise I need you to make

While I'm gone you take care of the love

And I'll deal with the hate

Do worry about me; I'll be all right

Just care for your children and sleep tight

I'll keep you the safe on my watch tonight

Do worry about me; I'll be all right

Just care for your children and sleep tight

I'll keep you the safe on my watch tonight

(By: Mike Corrado, USMC)

Amazed at what she was doing I stared in wonder suddenly recognizing the song it was from a CD that I had given her a few weeks ago. Since 9/11 her taste in music started running towards Americana after hearing this song form one of my military friends I knew that she would enjoy it. I also came to love the song thinking it fit our relationship perfectly. Leaving it for her one morning on counter with a whole thermos of imported and expensive coffee that she won't admit to loving. She wouldn't touch the coffee the first day but now cannot seem to live without it. The CD remained there for 3 days untouched then just disappeared. It wasn't returned un-opened like other gifts, except for the coffee and food she always takes such delight in. These she took with a smile and much enjoyment but never spoke about the sudden appearance of it or how/who might have left it. I'm always glad that she eats the food left as she'd never cooks, because she is awful at it, and the takeout she orders is second rate at best and also very unhealthy. She doesn't take good enough care of herself. The coffee was the reason for her improved mood in the mornings; I smiled thinking of how worried her partners seemed at first by her behavior. Sara having a good morning usually meant death and/or dismemberment to some poor, unsuspecting soul. Now they are just thankful.

Now here she was singing the song I pick for her, pleased that she had finally accepted a gift from me. Standing their enjoying the song being sang by her more than any other performance before. It was offbeat and beautiful all the while throwing punches at the bag in between lines. So engrossed with her I don't even notice her partner come in until he spoke to her. "Man, Pez, you drinking on the job now or was I hearing things. The last time I heard you sing was after we graduated from the Academy, of course you were so drunk you barely knew your own name." He said laughing. Sara turned to smile at Danny while making a rude gesture at him, as I detected a faint blush across her face. For some strange reason this gave me a wonderful feeling, of acceptance, friendship, and shared secrets, something just between them, which not even her cherished friend and partner was privy to.

After a short verbal starring session between them, Danny left to sign out their cruiser, leaving her with a parting comment about smelling and taking a shower. Thinking now would be the best time to talk before the whole shower thing, my Beloved would not be pleased with me for showing up after the fact, thinking I had possibly stayed for the show, and the world of trouble that would lead to. The thought of her displeasure, makes me shudder, never knowing how she will retaliate. The shudder must have been visible, for suddenly she was looking at me with a mixture of surprise, apprehension, and possibly a small amount of happiness. It was probably no more than wishful thinking but I could not totally dismiss it as such, thinking I will take what I can get. "Nottingham?" She asked. "My lady, I have a request of you. I need to have an answer for a question before tonight, but find that I cannot think of a possible reply that is suitable." There was the patented Pezzini look, with her head tilted slightly to the side, and her brows furrowed and a look in her eyes that asks 'Huh?…What the hell are you talking about.' I am surprised again when all she says is "I think you got the wrong girl, bright eyes, you're the one with the amazing IQ. If you can't figure it out, how am not suppose to." My heart skipping the at her, nicknamed, for me she doesn't use it often, but I take it as the only signed of affection I believe I will ever received from her. "I only wish for your opinion on this matter, there is no right or wrong answer, I must have a reply so as not to offend the one who made the request of my answer." I said. Her face cleared as she said "All right, Nottingham, I give it a shot, just don't expect too much. So, what's the big question of anyway? And I cannot believe that there is anyone on this Earth that you would be worried about offending, this definitely enough to make me curious." She replied.

"A new acquaintance, that I have great respect for, found out that I rescued someone dared to him and wishes to repay the debt, by offering me anything I wish. I spent all of the night before considering this but have come up at loss." Her mouth opened and closed a few times then said, "Wow, most people would kill to be given an opportunity like that. He said anything, no limits, would he give you millions of dollars if you asked? And who is he to give you such a wish anyway a Genie?" She asked. Smiling I told her, "Yes, no limits were set and money means as less to him than it does to me. As for whom he is, he is most definitely not a Genie, but knowing your great distrust and disdain for all things supernatural, I'll not bore you with the details of who and/or what he is." "Grrrrrr." I blink twice, not believing that she just growled at me. "OK. Mr. Smarty, then why don't you do what they try in the fairy tales, asks for more." she says as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I find myself blinking again, not understanding, never having had been any of these tales. She must have read the expression on my face for she explained half sympathetic and half inpatient. "When these main characters are given one wish or granted an answer to one question, they ask for more wishes or phrase their question so that it will answer everything that they wanted to know."

I was stunned by the simplicity of it, I lived with Father long enough to understand about wording statements and questions, to either sound like you are helping without giving away information of getting answers without others realizing that they were giving away information to you. She turns walking force the showers believing the compensation is over, pausing at the doorway, turning slightly to say "Now, I did you a favor, you can return it. Stop with the vampire theatrics, OK, no sneaking and/or sca…ah... startle me, no more disappearing in the middle of a conversation, and no hang out on the fire escape. Got it?" Pain clinched my chest; she wanted me away from her apartment, and away from her. Turning away for she could see how her words at affected me, I almost missed the rest of the announcement, "You want to see how I'm doing, or what I'm up to, try using the front door. Just remember to knock first, okay?" and with that let the door close behind her, and leaving my mind in turmoil.

I spent the rest of the day in a daze, struggling with the answers I received today for both Joutei tonight, and unspoken ones about my Beloved. My life was just starting to get a lot more interesting.

So? Was it ok??


	6. Hidding

Ok, here we go! This was a long time in coming because I was not happy with the way it read, I have now rewritten it three times and am still not totally pleased, but have moved on. This chapter may be rewritten any at another point in time, but as of right now I have quit messing with it. My Muse's hand hurts from slapping me upside the head yelling "quit being a pain in the $$, and write the rest of the story!!!" So, if you don't like this chapter yell at the Muse and not me. )

Disclaimer: it's all mine! Yeah right!! NOT!

Chapter 6 Lord 

Leaving the clearing, I called Jakken to inform him that I was leaving for Tokyo in two hours. I knew rationally that she was safe, but after such startling news, I needed to see her my self, to feel her presence. It has been years since I last laid eyes on her, with the exception the surveillance photos taken by my watchers. They keep me informed of everything concerning the Higurshi family, from finances to health of its members. I had to stop visiting because they could not connect me to my brother in the years to come and also it was time to 'kill' myself again, sometimes immortality is a pain with the new information era. The most painful reason being my feelings for her, being near when she was so young, made me feel sick and ill at ease. So my watcher report daily on the family and her movements, to help me protect them and keep her safe.

Safe! That is insane when you stop to think about what she does daily, time-travel to the warring era of Japan, learning to control her mystic powers to keep them form harming others, is protector of a magical jewel that she broke, searching for the remaining shards to rejoin the jewel, fighting demon for the shards or who want to take the shards form her, dealing the a nemeses who wants to kill all humans and rule the world with the power the jewel will give him, keep the rest of her soul from being take by a previous incarnation who wants her dead and her lover returned, and last but not lest, leashing my idiot little brother, no small feat. Brother, I remember a time when I would rather have cut my own tongue out than refer to him as such, half-breed or Baka (Idiot) yes. Other references come to mind but are undignified for a lord to say such crude terms, even if I did think them. But that was years ago, years, decades, centuries what difference was there, they all passed with the same agonizing slowness, without her presence to bring vibrance to my cold world and passion to this fridge soul.

Morning…….

I have the strangest feeling the I should feel ashamed for hiding as I am, but was to blissful about being here and seeing her, to care about the mild sting to my pride and instincts. Here I stood, great and powerful demon lord, hiding in the branches of the great 'God Tree' over looking the shrine and waiting with baited breath and suppressed longing for her to come running out of the house to the well. Had I seen this behavior from another of my kind I would have been highly amused and pitied such a fool, instead it was me and I was not amused. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

My body tenses feeling her coming closer, realizing that I had aloud my thoughts to drift and checking to make sure my power was leashed and aura suppressed to avoid detection by her. These lapses were becoming more frequent and more irritating, she had the power to cause my normally controlled and logical mind to misfire or maybe it was being without her that was causing my mind to become unstable. I knew that I was starting to show the affects of the long wait without her and having to deny instincts of claiming my mate and producing an heir, 508 years is along period of abstinence. Hopefully, the wait will soon be over, never knowing the exact time difference between the two eras I have had to try guessing when was the right time to approach, appearing too soon could possibly change events in the past or how she reacts to me and the others, and that was something I would mot chance at any cost. So I was reduced to compiling the information given about her activities form the watchers and comparing it to what I remembered from seeing in the past or from conversations with her.

Focusing on the door, I see her walking out of the house, my eyes drinking in the sight of her. Awed by how beautiful she is to me, not in the super model or classic asymmetrical features, she simply possessed an inner glow that raised her about ordinary; it shines thought her eyes and smile warming all near her. It was a deceiving look at times; others tended to over look or underestimate her abilities in her power or skills in fighting. Both of which were deadly along with her temper when unleashed on the unsuspecting to result in their ultimate demise. But there was a lack of energy in her step today, a worn and weary air that worried me. Having missed the last report being in transit, I wanted to know what had happened. Besides the lack of energy, she was not moving with her usual grace. Looking closely I can see numerous scraps, cuts and bruises on her arms and legs, but what made my heart stop was the bandage on the side of her face, going from her hair line at the temple straight down to just under her jaw.

Torn between rage and elation, I know what was under the bandage and how she received it, for I was the one that first clean and tended it. My inner demon raged and snarled wanting vengeance for her pain tenfold and the same in blood, instincts howling to rend and tear the offender to nothingness, to cherish the sound of their anguished screams, as I cause them to cry out more. Under the rage was happiness, not of her pain, but at knowing when and how this had happened, and this meaning that my wait was almost over, I can start to count the days now to be able to hold her again. I watch her slowly marching the well house, knowing of the long good-byes, painful choices to make, and surviving the decisions others will make, and betrayal of loved ones. The urge the go and stop her from going, to save her from what will almost break her, to protect her form what will happen, is almost overwhelming in this intensity. Only the centuries of control and patients kept me form moving, along with the knowledge that she had a right to know the truth and that going through this was the only way there could ever possibly be a chance for them in the end. As selfish as it was I wanted, no needed that, knew I could truly make her happy again and help heal the wounds.

She stops at the door of the well house and turns to look up at the sky, no at the 'God tree', right where I am hiding. It is almost as if she knows I'm watching, a small smile graces her lips filled with longing and a sad acceptance of the inevitable. Did she know, about me, what is to come? As I puzzle this she gives a small wave and jumps into the well before I can make a move, with a bright flash of blue light and she was gone, leaving me with even more questions than when I started with. I whisper her name to the wind as a pray and a pledge of my hope and love; for her quick return and the return of the love we once saw reflected in the others eyes before she was taken form me. "Kagome."

So there it is no rock throwing please. Ian's up next, what should his answer be what would you ask for??

Love all of you!!!

Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Alliances

Disclaimer: Stay back they both belong to me!! Hisss! Sadly no I don't own anything. Sniff, sniff.

Chapter 7 

Dragon

Pulled from my thoughts, I see him coming from the other side of the clearing. He was dressed in again in a custom suit only this one was charcoal gray that contrasted to make the silver-white hair seem to glow. Stopping a few feet away, I receive a small nod and a hard look. The look reminds me of Father sometimes gave me when I was a child, waiting to receive my latest report form the Dr., always thinking he would be displeased with my progress. Then suddenly he speaks, "Dragon, I will ask again, what can this Sesshoumaru do to repay you for the life of one under my protection. Honor demands that a life-debt be repaid by giving you that which is the same value of the one saved, but cannot. Her value to the world is great for she will save it from darkness, and without her I would create a sweep of blood and destruction the likes of which this world has never seen even with two World Wars, before my existence will end. Her value to me is beyond understanding. I choose her over 550 years ago as mine and have waited alone all this time to finally claim her, the wait has taxed my patience, my blood-beast, and my sanity, but these are not things that I can give you. So, I give you the chose. Now choose."

I was stunned, a hundred questions running across my mind, the biggest being the issue of him knowing her 550 years ago, the things he said were unbelievable, but true none the less. Nervous now that my request may have seemed the perfect answer before now, seemed too small in comparison with what he had revealed. Giving him a searching look before I answer, I get the feeling that may be my request wouldn't be that small after all. "Lord Demon, in payment of the life-debt owned me I request an alliance of both sword and mind." I see a flash of surprise and pleasure before he says, " state the extent of such an agreement." "I request your sword for the protection of those of my family by blood or heart. In the event that I am unable to see to it through injury, absence and/or death." "Done. Although I will need to meet each new member as added along with a complete file for my private records." "You will have all files tomorrow and meet the first of my family then also." Pausing to take a deep breath, then jumping in with both feet. "I also request that I be given access to your knowledge and leave to ask questions of all but a personal nature. A kind of friendship of sorts if possible, but that would be your chose, Lord"

Exhaling slowly after finishing the statement, I was nervous about his reaction to such a demand and so I stood waiting. Heartbeats passed before I see a change, his lips lifting not in a snarl of disgust as expected, but a smile, a small one, but a real smile nonetheless. The look on his face resembling that of a proud parent on report card day, amazed at all their child had learned.

Before I could overcome my amazement at the show of emotion the cold mask fell back in place and I receive a regal nod as he says, "Hai, Dragon. So shall the alliance be made and our pact sealed by the word of the Demon Lord of the Western Land. As for the choice you have stated, such is not given lightly or without great cause. Know now that you have earned the respect of this Sesshoumaru and that is given to few." With that statement I receive a farewell bow then turns, walking back across the clearing. Stopping after only a few steps I hear him say, "Next eve, I look forward to meeting your Heart. Until then, good hunting Dragon Lord" Again walking to the tree line to fad away for sight. Leaving me with the feeling that although I wasn't given an answer to the offer of friendship, the beginnings of one had already begun and peace with the knowledge that no matter what the future brings that my Beloved will never be without protection even after my death.

'Dragon', he has called me that form that start, I need to find out how much of my past he knows of to keeps referring to the Black Dragons. But that's for another time; right now I had a major problem on his hands. How the Hell was he going to get Sara to come with him to the middle of the woods in Central Park, to meet a stranger, in the middle of the night? I could feel a headache starting all things that could and probably would go wrong with that encounter. Maybe I should have thought about asking for a lunch appointment at his office?

Will? Was it O.K.?

Thank you all for the reviews.

**LadyV77: **I'm glad you found me and are enjoying the story. I'm trying my best to keep all from going OOC. And yes I will be adding more Kag&Sess later.

**Amozon: **Not a bad idea. Thanks for the laugh.

**Slvr Fyre: **I'm so glad you liked it. I love getting such excited reviews. Thanks!!!

**Dragongrrl: **Glad to see you back, thought I had lost you there for a while. And as you have read you were on the money for the answer!! With a little twist.

Hugs to all and happy reading!!


	8. Faith

Disclaimer: Stay back they both belong to me! Hiisss! Sadly no I don't own anything. Sniff, sniff.

Chapter 8

Lord….

Here I was again standing in the midst of the only remaining forest for miles in a 'concrete jungle'. Humans have such strange terms for things; if absurdity and irony were weapons then the human race would have conquered the Universe by now. Focusing again on watching the Moon rise higher and waiting for the Dragon to make his appearance knowing He was not far and would be in the clearing within minutes. Though I would never admit to such a thing, I find myself feeling a touch of apprehension over the upcoming meeting. I find that after starting to like the Dragon that I am hoping he will not disappoint my budding respect with his answer. Maybe I should not have given him the chose or made the offer at all, but honor demanded I do so. What if he turns out to like most humans and chooses to abuse the offer, what if he truly was his father's son? Is it possible that he could have deceived or tricked me into giving my word? Becoming angry at the thought and impatient having to wait for the answer, I recall and examine the details from last night's meeting. It was not possible to mistake his skill and strength, he was a warrior, born and blooded, that was irrefutable; but was it possible to retain such kindness and childlike innocence in one that is capable of massive death and destruction as the Dragon?

All thoughts freeze as a carefully hidden memory flashes behind my eyes blinding me to every thing but it. An image of a beautiful raven-haired woman stranding battered and bloody in the middle of a large clearing; not unlike this one, only it was a quiet battlefield. Her shirt and skirt hung in shreds from claws, a slash cut into the side of her face dipping brilliant crimson blood down to mix with the blood of countless others that already covered her body. The look in her eyes promised retribution and death even as they give quick mercy and forgiveness to those same enemies; eyes that blazed with rage at all that had happened and hope that even now there might be a happy ending for all involved. The image faded back into the vault for which it raised, like a personal phoenix, having blazed to life; reminding me that not all humans are the same and burning to ashes after it's work was done, waiting for the next time I begin to lost faith. Yes, such beings are possible, I only hope that my first insight was correct and I will not lose the newfound faith I have granted the Dragon. Ahh, he was here at last, time to get more that one question answered.

Lost in his own musings he did not sense me before he saw me, walking up to him I again state my question and reasons so that there would be no misunderstanding as to the importance of the answer he will give. "Dragon, I will ask again, what can this Sesshoumaru do to repay you for the life of one under my protection. Honor demands that a life-debt be repaid by giving you that which is the same value of the one saved, but cannot. Her value to the world is great for she will save it from darkness, and without her I would create a sweep of blood and destruction the likes of which this world has never seen even with two World Wars, before my existence will end. Her value to me is beyond understanding. I choose her over 550 years ago as mine and have waited alone all this time to finally claim her, the wait has taxed my patience, my blood-beast, and my sanity, but these are not things that I can give you. So, I give you the chose. Now chose." As I wait I stare at him with a closed expression, as if his answer means nothing to me, only as an extension of my duty that would be carried out, not the wish for him to prove worthy of my trust. He gives me a searching look and I can smell his uncertainty, almost sighing in disappointment thinking he would withdraw or claim a selfish request. I was truly stunned to feel the calm settle over him and his answer. "Lord Demon, in payment of the life-debt owned me I request an alliance of both sword and mind." I could not stop the look of surprise on my face or the pleasure of such a brilliant request, I reply, "State the extent of such an agreement." He continues, "I request your sword for the protection of those of my family by blood or heart. In the event that I am unable to see to it through injury, absence and/or death." "Done." I replied instantly, "Although I will need to meet each new member as added along with a complete file for my private records." As I informed him of the needed information and was not surprised by his response. "You will have all files tomorrow and meet the first of my family then also." Stopping to take a cleansing breath he plunges on, "I also request that I be given access to your knowledge and leave to ask questions of all but a personal nature. A kind of friendship of sorts if possible, but that would be your chose, Lord" slowly breathing out all the tension having asked the final part of his request. While I was not too surprised by the informant alliance, as such things are often done in the demon world, the offer of a true friendship most certainly did. Mayhap I should be annoyed or angry for such presumption on his part, but I was truly pleased by his honest request and for unknowingly reaffirming the trust given. I allow a small smile to show my approval and unexpected pride in knowing I was right about him, before retuning to matter at hand, nodding my understanding of the request I reply, "Hai, Dragon. So shall the alliance be made and our pact sealed by the word of the Demon Lord of the Western Land. As for the choice you have stated, such is not given lightly or without great cause. Know now that you have earned the respect of this Sesshoumaru and that is given to few." Neither accepting nor rejecting the offer as such a thing did not come easily. Giving a nod farewell, I turn to leave for I mush to do and think on. I decide to grant him the title he not been born to but had indeed earned, "Next eve, I look forward to meeting your Heart. Until then, good hunting Dragon Lord" the respect of an equal.

The next eve would prove interesting, already anticipating the meeting the Dragon's Heart. She must truly be an extraordinary woman to earn the love and devotion for a Dragon. I wonder if she understands the priceless gift she was granted and hopes she also has the wisdom not to destroy it through indifference. For the pain and misery of unrequited love is pure torture for even the most powerful of beings, even this Sesshoumaru. Thinking of such things bring back my own uncertainties about the future; in a matter of days I will have my answer to all the years of waiting, but could I continue if she answers no. If I only saw what I wanted, if she truly cannot love me in return, what then? Could I end my own existence with some measure of dignity to stop the pain or would I finally slip in to madness; a poor mad and deranged dog to be put down out of is misery without thought or regrets.

A soft sigh is carried away on the wind, a sound so full of sadness, pain and loneliness that it would bring tears to anyone that heard, even not knowing from who or what it came form or why it was made; only knowing that it touched a deep place inside of the soul that always feels a almost primal need to love and be loved, no matter what.

So how did you like it?


	9. Candy

Chapter 9

Dragon..

I made sure her day started happily with an extra thermos of coffee and a large box of pastries I had Cook make. She was still sleeping peacefully this morning, showing no signs of her normal long fight with the dreams from the Witchblade. Thinking this would help improve her mood also I caught the flare of a soft red glow as if the Blade knew what I was thinking and was agreeing. 'Good' I sighed. I could use all the help I could get to convince my beloved of the meeting tonight and then some. I heard her heartbeat pick-up and breathing increase, signaling that she was about to wake, so I raced back out the window before she could see me.

Only half an hour later watching her frown over the gifts I left, did I remember her request from the day before that I start using the door instead of the window. Frowning to myself, thinking I had made another bad move and of the anger to come, I jumped form my perch to the street below and made the second unplanned move of my life.

Standing in front of her door with my hand raised to knock was one of the strangest experiences of my lifetime. The sound of my fist tapping at the door was far too loud; it seemed to echo though the hallway. Preoccupied with the echoes, I was not prepared for the door to be jerked open and my Beloved to say, "Okay let me have it." Some mad force possessed my mouth to answer, "You may look at whatever you wish, but you will have to be more specific, My Lady." The look of shock and amazement was followed by a stunned silence from both of us. I was dumbfounded by having said such a thing, the sexual innuendo of the comment was clear. I may have thought such things many times before, but never have they been voiced, even in private.

My beloved blinked a few times then shook her head as if to clear it, "Nottingham?"

"Clearly you were expecting someone other than me. I apologize if my unexpected appearance has interfered with your plans this morning." Pain and rage tore through me at the thought of whom she might be waiting for so eagerly. "I will leave you now to await your guest." Finishing softly to hide my feelings, I lowered my head as I turned to leave, the vice had returned to my chest as I wondered for whom she waited.

Before I made a full turn she snorted in a very unladylike fashion and said, "Just because you don't have any chocolates doesn't mean you can't stay."

Giving her a very confused look I asked, "Should I have? I was not aware that it was customary to bring such when calling upon a lady's home. I shall return momentarily." And taking a step back to leave, again I cursed Father for my ignorance in social interactions, stopping when I heard her laugh softly and say, "Nottingham, it was a joke, get back here."

Looking at her again with uncertainty, I nodded, stepped back to the door and replied, "As you wish, my lady."

Shaking her head at me once more she stepped back to allow me inside saying, " I was waiting for some of the local kids to stop by this morning with the candy I ordered from their fundraiser." Shutting the door and heading back in to the kitchen for another cup she asked, "Want some coffee? You brought it and the least I can do is share." The frown had returned as if she was not all that happy about losing a single cup of her precious coffee or how it got there.

I quickly reassured her I didn't wish for any and hoped she would return to her previous good mood. " Thank you no. My body does not appreciate the caffeine."

" No, we don't want a jittery assassin on a caffeine spree. My workload is bad enough without that," came the classic Sara sarcasm, fast and sharp.

I lowered my gaze to the floor to hide my reaction to her words, and nodded as if agreeing. I was always caught off guard by her sudden mood changes and no matter what I tried I still could not keep up with her moods, much less predict them. I was saved from the unpleasant (a suggestion: call it an uncomfortable silence) silence by the faint sound of four children storming up the stairs towards Sara's door. Turning my head slightly to gauge their distance, I informed Sara of her coming guests, " I believe the candy you were eagerly awaiting has arrived. There seems to be four young ones approaching at a run with numerous bags."

She looked puzzled at first then returned to the door to wait only 12 more seconds for all the kids to pound on the door. With a smile she opened it arms wide saying, "Gimme, gimme!" With much laughter they each called out a greeting and they pushed one bag each into her waiting arms. Taking the bags and opening the door wide to let them in, they rushed into the kitchen followed by the still laughing Sara. Tossing the bags on the table, she started to dig through and make piles of various types, making assorted noises of approval at each. " So, I guess I'm your first stop this time, I won't keep you long, let me see the damage so I can pay you," Sara" Sara told them as she walked to the bedside table to get her wallet.

I noticed a certain byplay between the kids; two were engaging the youngest to do or say something as the oldest was trying to quiet the two instigators, as the smallest looked shy but determined. As Sara was returning wallet in hand the oldest gave up with a look of disgust and a dismissing turn of his head. "Well come on it can't be that bad." Sara said as they each gave her an order form with the prices. "Wow, it's good you guys don't do this often or I'd be fat and broke." All of a sudden the oldest spoke to the others, "See, I told you this was stupid, she's a cop, everyone knows they don't get paid squat." glaring at the others. Sara started to frown again realizing something was going on, "OK, fess up. What's this all about, D?" Looking at the oldest with a face that said she wanted the truth.

'D' gave his cohorts another disgusted look and finally spoke, "You weren't our fist stop, but the last," nodding towards the remaining bags of stuff he continued, "all the rest people didn't want or couldn't pay for and now we're left short and stuck with the junk we can't sell. The dumb squad here had the bright idea to try and hit you up for the rest. Like you got that kind of dough."

Sara looked at them with surprise, then at all the bags at their feet; with a small sigh she looked back at her wallet. Her look of sadness was followed by sorrow knowing she didn't have enough for what they were asking. I knew her finances better than she did, I also knew that she must have saved a piece out of the last two paychecks to be able to buy all that she had ordered, and the amount of things left would have to be at least three times the amount she had already spent.

I hated seeing the looks on hers and their faces, so I came to a decision that I hoped would not make my life any harder. Speaking up from my corner, I startled all five of them and said, "My Lady, seeing that you do not wish to share in your bounty of confections, I fear I am left to my own devices to obtain and sample such delights for myself."

Sara looked at me and blinked a few times before a slow smile spread across her face, I was knocked breathless for a second because those smiles were reserved for very few people.


	10. More Candy

Chapter 9.2

I was snapped back to reality when the youngest leaned over and elbowed 'D' saying, "Hey D, you know what he's talking about?" D lifted his head back up and stood straighter with a look of importance saying, "Yeah, of course, he said he's going to buy some stuff too. Right, man?" Looking to me with hope and uncertainty, I nodded and asked what exactly was in all those bags.

The next twenty minutes were spent with each of them going through their bags, praising or making strange faces at the different types of candy. Sara in the meantime had scooped up her own bags to place them in the large cooler she uses as a refrigerator and continued to walk around the kitchen drinking more coffee. About the time D was almost finished with the last bags, my Beloved shocked me be placing a cup of herbal tea by my hand. I nodded my thanks, and she turned to refill her own cup.

"So what's the deal with you and D.S." 'D.S.'I think who or what is that? The question must have shown on my face because he replied, "Yeah, you and detective Sara. You guys dating or what, because you sure don't look like any cop I've ever seen."

D finished only to have the youngest jump in, Amber she said her name was earlier, "Duh, of course he's not a cop, he doesn't move like one. Acts more like he stepped out of a videogame, like that one I have where you sneak around and pick people off that were on your mission list. That shit's cool, oops sorry D. S." That last was thrown in there at the hard look from Sara, for the girl's language. People always disregard how observant children are and I have now fallen into the same category.

"No, I am not a police officer. My father left me a company to take care of, so that is my job now," I reply to change the subject. D dismisses the answer with a shrug and asks what they all have wanted to know.

"So, what's ya want?" Smiling, I pulled out my wallet and took and out a small wad of bills having mentally added everything as they showed me what everything was with the price of each and rounded it up. "Add it up for me." I said to which D replied, "K, but which ones do you want. It's not like you're going to buy them all or something, right?" As he waited for my answer I only nodded again, his eyes started to get bigger as he began to understand my meaning. "Man, you for real? Damn, you are."

Grabbing stuff up to write all of the amounts on the forms before I could change my mind, he continued, "Well, you heard the man, bill him and bag it." There was a flurry of rattling boxes, crinkling bags, and the scribbling of pens, before I was presented with the completed forms in record time. I laid them on the table without looking and divided up the wad of cash to each of them saying, "I'm afraid I do not have exact change or any checks, but I will allow you to keep the extra for yourselves if you can do me a small service." Waiting to see four wide-eyed heads nod eagerly, I finished "Could you perhaps take the bags and put them in my vehicle while I continued my conversation with detective Sara?" With many smiles and nods they proceeded to stuff the money in pockets and grabbing the bags they tore through the apartment headed for the door, only to have Amber stop in front and turn around to ask, "But which one is yours and how do we get in?"

Before I could answer D spoke up, "That Hummer's got to be yours. Still don't know how you get that thing down those alleys without a scratch. That custom job must have cost a few G's too, smoked glass, and shaved handles, no chrome in sight, that black on black look is sweet!" The others nodded in agreement; I was surprised to know that it had caused such a stir with the kids. I designed it to being a shadow for use in surveillance and to make it resistant to theft along with a few extra security measures; doors open by remote access, bulletproof glass on all the windows, lite armor plating that looks natural, and heavy-duty run flats good for 100 miles, and other small modifications, for just in case. 'Forewarned, forearmed.'

Holding the little remote device up I told them it would be open, but to please not to play or touch anything inside. Agreeing, they yelled their goodbyes and raced through the door.

"Alone again." I said with my head still slightly bowed, looking up to test for reaction. She was looking at the door smiling at the antics of the fleeing little terrors, I was beginning to think she hadn't heard me, when she finally spoke, "So, what was it you wanted anyway. I know a setup when I feel it. While I don't think you could have possibly known about the deal with the kids, you weren't above making a point with them. The whole coffee and breakfast make me feel like a turkey being fattened up before the axe falls. So, spit it out in English, simple English, please."

Stunned again at the speed of her moods, she made this announcement still smiling at the door. "As you wish, my lady. I have come to request that you accompany me tonight for a meeting with an associate of mine, that has expressed a wish for an introduction." I said inwardly cringing.

"First, I've told you about that Galahad crap. Second, how would they know about me, or why would they wish to meet me. Third, who is this 'associate' that would ask for something like that anyway? Fourth, even if I was mildly inclined to agree, I'm stuck patrolling tonight and couldn't leave my area anyway, so unless you are planning on having your little meeting on the benches of Central Park you're out of luck." She said it all without looking at me yet.

I was slightly shocked that she didn't automatically say no, I was also curious about her remark about the park "My la . . . Sara" I corrected when she flashed me a hard look. "Why are you on patrol for that area, it is out of your district."

With a sigh she went back to the coffee for a refill saying, "Yeah well, all the precincts take turns, while it's our turn Sands & Joyner called in sick yesterday afternoon and will be out for at least four more days on doctor's orders. The captain volunteered me … us as their replacements saying it was 'good experience for the rookie," Snorting at her own impersonation of the captain.

I'm amazed that this might go better than I thought since she would already be in the area and have a hard time coming up with a reason not to come to the meeting. Feeling a little more confident about the outcome of this conversation I saw the Witchblade flash softly at me. Yes, I was right earlier in thinking that the Witchblade was helping. 'Everything is connected.' I have told Sara this many times before. The Blade draws what she needs to her, but I find it startling that it could possibly have known about what would happen with Joutei and myself and helped plan to get her to this meeting with him so soon and make it appear to look natural.

Father always said, "Everything is connected." I never doubted the power of the Witchblade, but am coming to see that as much as father like to play chess master with the lives of others, that to the Witchblade he himself was just another pawn.

"As it would happen, the meeting is to be at the park, a small clearing near the Western edge to be exact. My associate has a fondness for trees and likes to spend time there. At to who he is I believe I mentioned it yesterday in our conversation at the precinct. After our second meeting last night the topic of you came up briefly and he requested an introduction." I received a look of shocked amazement.

"Wait a minute, you want me to come to a meeting in Central Park at night alone with you to be introduced to a nut that likes trees not to mention living dangerously, because that's what it is being out there after dark. So much for being my protector, sounds like you're trying to get me killed. So you can tell your new friend that I will have to decline his gracious invitation. But, I'll tell you what; if ya'll decide to kill each other I'll be sure to clean up the mess."

With that she picked up the last thermos of coffee and the pastry box to walk out the door, saying over her shoulder, "Make sure you lock up when you leave." Sitting there alone and disappointed, I realized that maybe even the Witchblade wasn't enough help for me when it came to my Beloved.


	11. Heart's Fury

Chapter 10

Dragon's Heart

Patrolling… 

Okay, it was official. I was totally and royally pissed with capital P. As nice as the morning started; great coffee, melt in your mouth pastries, and the rug rats bringing me bags of candy, even a semi-rational conversation with my now part-time stalker-boy, it when to Hell fast. Real fast.

Earlier that day… 

It started with me getting my butt handed to me by my captain for being late when I was five minutes early, then being informed that the Rookie would be riding with Danny on tonight's patrol of the park and I was to be solo on my Buell. The idiot wants me to ride the running trail inside the park alone; does he want me to get my throat slit? Yes, he probably does, jerk.

Then, he decided that "we" didn't have enough cases to work on so he handed me five cold case files to reopen and look into. I just love the way the "we" cases are always tossed to me, as if everyone didn't already know the extra work was mostly for me and I was expected to do all the filing and report work.

Which lead to my next pain, the Rookie. First the whine for my breakfast that I was eating at my desk; it's almost impossible to eat and drive a bike too. Then he gets all loud and "chest pounding" about me being solo for tonight. Hey, I liked the idea even less than he did, it was my butt on the line, but hearing him made me sound like a defenseless teenager or something, not a trained officer with a little known back up.

When Danny finally gets him to shut-up about me, he starts in on the extra workload, all the while shooting me glares over each file he opened. Sheesh, talk about mood swings, he goes from defending me to blaming me.

A few hours later we get a call to a house. The on scene officer briefed us before we entered. He was following up on a report made by a local school on one of its students. As the officer was pulling into the drive there were two gunshots fired. Upon entering he found an adult male dead from a gunshot to the chest and a 14-year-old female passed out with a 45 lying beside her.

As we entered we heard screaming, the girl must be awake. The sight in the room was heart wrenching. She was huddled in a corner, head down, crying and started screaming again when any of the paramedics or officers came close (they were all men). The gun and her position had been marked and were about five or six feet away from her now, the sheet covered body another 12-14 feet across the room. From the looks of her the school was right to be concerned, but as is too often the case, something was done too late.

The girl was a bloody mess, her face already a mass of blue and black marks with cuts on her lips and cheeks, a bleeding nose more than likely broken, and eyes only slits from the swelling. The rest of her wasn't any better, what clothes that were left on her were in shreds and bloody, bruises and welts ran up and down her body; arms, legs, stomach, shoulder and upper chest. I was sure that what skin the clothes hid and her back would tell the same story.

Softly telling the others to back off I slowly went to her, she glanced up at the movement made towards her, mouth open ready to start screaming again, only to freeze at the sight of me. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as if she wanted to say something but the only sounds coming out were croaks and squeaks for the over-strained vocal cords. As I knelt down in front of her blocking her view of the others the pain in her eyes showed clearly, almost as much emotional as physical, and I began to think more than just a beating happened, when she lunged forward straight into me.

On instinct I braced myself, feeling the tingle from the Blade, thinking it would shift and I was in danger, but she only sat on her knees head tucked under my chin crying. That was when I noticed her arms, from the looks of her left shoulder it was dislocated and the right forearm bent in the wrong angle. That was all I got before the Blade burned and I got the hard and fast version of what she had been through, not only today but also the last two-months since she was left alone with her foster mom's ex-lover.

There were times I really did hate being right, the beatings had only been foreplay for the dead man across the room. God, I wanted to be able to bring him back just to kill him again. The Blade sparked on my arm in agreement to the thought.

After a long while of crying on her part and coaxing on mine, she let the medics take care of her after I promised to stop by later to visit. As they did their work I pulled the driver aside and told him to get a rape kit done on her when they get to the hospital and to have the doctors call me later with the results, then he blinked twice before nodding in understanding. He left me to start writing on the chart they made for her, clipping my card to it when he was done.

After finishing up at the house, we went back to the station to do more paper work and make some calls to the school for more information about the situation. The day progressed with more yelling from the captain and complaints from the Rookie on everything from handwriting in files to what was for lunch. Also, as it got closer to the time for our patrol I kept getting little zaps from the Blade like it wanted something but wouldn't tell me what.

Patrolling… 

Now here I was stuck in the Park hours after dark and I had to use the bathroom bad enough that my eyes felt like they were floating. Radioing to tell Danny I was going to be out of the park for a little bit and heading to the coffee shop just two streets over for a bathroom break earned the Rookie a few more strikes for the "you gotta tinkle" and the "can't you find a bush" comments. Had finally put the capital P to my Pissed.

Fifteen minutes later feeling a little dryer but no less frustrated, I find myself cutting through the smaller trails back to my earlier position, only to have the Buell choke and die at the edge of a small clearing. I got off to start checking the engine over for the problem. After ten minutes and finding no reason for the bike to not be working my Pissed meter was redlining. Pulling my phone out to call a rollback to take my baby to the shop a jolt shot up my arm from the Blade causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand up.

I feel the wind shift and the clearing seemed to have suddenly frosted over, bringing with it the smell of something wild and burning. No, that wasn't quite right, not wild more like the musk a feral animal gives off, yes and not a burning smell of fire but more of an ozone smell during heavy lighting; sharp and pungent but clean and energized.

Shit! I'm standing here analyzing the smell of a stupid breeze, with a broken Buell, in the Park after dark, after a day from hell, and a hunk of junk that keeps trying to electrocute me, one more bad thing happens tonight and I was not going to be held responsible for my actions.

Thru the spike of rage flooding my mind a soft rumbling voice spoke. "What a contradiction you are, human, Phoenix, Wielder, and from the scent markings the Dragon's Heart also. It's no wonder your Dragon it so insecure and protective."

I turned to the voice when it first started speaking to see a vague shape of a tall man, slowly becoming clearer with each word. As he finished speaking I could see him perfectly not 10 feet away, well dressed and stylish. He exuded old money, old world class, and a 'thou art so far beneath me' attitude that it would have made Irons envious.

As his words begin to filter in my mind coherency came but no understanding of his meaning; 'human?' yes, Wielder yeah resigned to that, but what the hell is with the Phoenix, and markings, and smells for. And Dragons, I only know one and I don't think I'm liking the sound of the words Dragon's Heart either. That being said, the oh so hated 'cryptic shit' had pushed the last button and I just went from Pissed to PISSED without thought.

Red was all my world had become; my sight shaded though a red lens. It was what I heard, the rush of blood. It was what I smelled, rich and sweet. It was what I tasted, warm and metallic. It was what I felt, not the heat you would think, but the cold sting of ice settling on the skin. Even the Blade had become cold and still, as if it had withdrawn into itself, not helping, but not hindering either. That did not improve my state of mind for I felt abandoned with its refusal to answer and betrayed because some part of me knew without a doubt that it had something to do with all this.


End file.
